


One Of A Kind/Two Of A Kind

by MysticMae



Series: Secret Santas [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, everything is fine in the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMae/pseuds/MysticMae
Summary: A secret Santa gift to ArtisticVicu.Decos gets hurt, Dings freaks out, and Grillby saves the day with rational thinking.





	One Of A Kind/Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtisticVicu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/gifts).



> Merry Christmas ArtisticVicu! I hope this is close to what you wanted.
> 
> Based on their Characters Wing Dings and Wing Decos.

    Looking up at the sound of the door chime, Grillby watched the young skeleton walk wearily up to the bar.  
  
    Sighing, Dings pulled himself onto the bar stool.  
  
    “Morning Grillbz, how are you today?” He asked tiredly.  
  
    “.......Fine……. How about……. you?.......”  Grillby replied. Shooting Dings a quick look, he walked back and grabbed a cup of Sea Tea, placing it in front of him.  
  
    “Thanks Grillby,” Dings said before taking a sip, a small grimace crossing his face as he registered the flavor.  
  
    Holding back a shudder, Dings slowly finished off his tea, feeling the healing effects wash over him the more he drank.  
  
    Setting the cup on the bar, he passed it to Grillby.  
  
    The bartender looked Dings over again with a sharp nod. The bone under his eyes was a little less dark than before, and Grillby noted that he had a little more animation to his movements as the healing magic coursed through him.  
  
    “.....Feeling….. Better?...” Grillby asked.  
  
    “Yeah. Long night at the Lab again. Decos looks even worse.”  
  
    Grillby gave Dings a quick glare.  
  
    Putting his hands up Dings quickly replied, “It's not like it's *my* fault. He has a new project that's taking up all his time. *You* try getting him to sleep when he's focused on a project.”  
  
    Rolling his eyes, Grillby slipped a new drink in front of him.  
  
    Taking a sip, Dings gave a small nod of appreciation. “This is pretty good. New recipe?”  
  
    Grillby nodded.  
  
    “Could use a tad of something… not sure what. I’ll let you know when I figure out what it is..”  
  
    Suddenly, a searing pain exploded across Dings’ face causing him to double over, dropping his glass, and gripping his face in agony.  
  
    “Dings!...... Are you….. All right?!....” Grillby exclaimed, rushing around to help his friend.  
  
    “I’m… alright…” Dings panted out. “It’s Decos! Something… happened to Decos!”  
  
    “Shit…” Grillby bit out.  
  
    “I’ve got to help him! Something must have gone wrong at the labs.” Dings slowly stood up, swaying slightly from the pain, glass crunching under his feet.  
  
    Grillby quickly gripped his arm holding him steady.  
  
    “Not….. until we get….. This... looked at.” He said gently, moving Dings’ hand away from the fresh wound. Looking at it, he quickly hissed and summoned his healing magic while leading them over to a booth.  
  
    “No!” Dings exclaimed, resisting a little, but allowing himself to be seated. “Decos is probably seriously injured! I have to go find and help him!”  
  
    “Dings….. You need….. To calm down…..  
Panicking….. Will not help….. Him now…..  
I need….. You to take….. Deep breaths….. Ok?.....  
While I….. Call the Lab….. and get them….. To check….. On your brother…..  
Is that….. Ok with….. You?”  
  
    Slowly breathing through the blazing panic, Dings nodded. Grillby was right. Panicking would solve nothing, and he wasn’t in any state to be running to the rescue.  
  
    Reaching up, he twinged as he brushed across the open wound. ‘Decos… What did you do?’ He wondered to himself. The crack ran from the bottom of his left eye all the way down to his mouth. ‘Heh, a matching set then.’ Dings realized.  
  
    Before his thoughts could be turned towards how he got the last scar, Grillby came back from a quick phone call.  
  
    “They found Decos…… He was….. unconscious on floor….. Of his….. Lab…..  
There was….. An explosion…...  
They rushed….. Him to…… Medical……  
He’s going…… to be….. Fine…..”  
  
    Dings gave a short sigh of relief. Decos would be fine. But he had better believe he was going to get a lecture from Dings about being more careful.  
  
    A light healing touch on his cheek brought him out of his plotting.  
  
    “Huh?!” Dings looked around in confusion before realizing it was only Grillby.  
  
    “Sorry…..  
Figured I’d try….. And make the….. Damage as small…… as possible…..”  
  
    “That’s ok Grillby. Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Dings replied, placing a small kiss on the hand still on his face, pretending to not notice the faint blush that crept up Grillbys neck and face at the gesture.  
  
    All of a sudden the drinks’ missing ingredient popped into his head.  
  
    “Hey Grillby. I think I figured out what the drink needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also find this on Tumblr: https://timedectectiveontheserenity.tumblr.com/post/181401024000/one-of-a-kindtwo-of-a-kind


End file.
